


First Few Desperate Hours

by CultOfAdoration



Category: Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Edit 9/25: now with aftercare, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Public Use, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfAdoration/pseuds/CultOfAdoration
Summary: “Ready?”Mary swallows, nods, and moans his approval as she grinds her palm against the base of his dick, already beginning to fill out in his jeans. She slowly turns up the volume on the MP3 player, locking it before setting it back down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please refer to this post re: the two "main" ocs: https://pornographicnightmareparty.tumblr.com/post/185803165787
> 
> Optional listening:  
> https://youtu.be/DzkBmJGGwdA  
> https://youtu.be/AtksQbYLr2Y  
> https://youtu.be/gvClJOA5lqA

The beautiful woman from across the hall takes the liberty of setting Mary up as per their agreement — on his knees, blindfolded, headphones on. They briefly considered binding his hands behind his back and using a metal gag to hold his mouth open, but that seemed like a little too much. For safety’s sake, anyway – it’s not like Mary would have protested. In fact, while they were rummaging through all their _stuff,_ he picked up a (slightly terrifying) steel dental gag, turning it over in his hands and looking at the both of them out of the corner of his eye, huffing and crossing his arms when they shook their heads. They very much are _not_ in the comfort of their own homes and needed him to still be able to make clear safety signals. The goal here is to keep going for the duration of the playlist, at least. It’s not extremely long, maybe an hour and a half, two hours tops. Accounting for Mary’s terrifyingly high sex drive, the challenge should be no problem. 

The roommate awkwardly shuffles from foot to foot while the woman checks the tightness of Mary’s collar. It’s simple, thick black leather with small, slightly dull bronze spike studs; they opted out of the chokechain for tonight. Again, too risky. The leash is clipped into the ring hanging just over the hollow of Mary’s throat and looped around a metal beam spanning the length of the bathroom wall, giving Mary enough freedom to both maneuver himself about and to be manhandled into position.

“All good?” The woman asks, tugging experimentally at the leash.

Mary nods.

“Fuck yeah.”

“What do you say if you need anything?”

Mary sighs. “ _Oklahoma_.”

“Good!” She tugs the leash again — for emphasis or as a reward, the roommate isn’t too sure, but Mary flashes her a crooked grin nonetheless. “And what do you do if your mouth is busy?”

Mary sighs more impatiently this time, more of a growl really, and bangs a fist twice against the wall beside him, a dull thud that reverberates through the room. The woman seems satisfied with his answer, but before she can chastise him properly for being so _difficult_ about safewords, the bathroom door swings open.

The roommate jumps a bit at the sight of the two slightly confused, slightly tipsy clubgoers, staring wide eyed at the sight. The woman turns to smile at them, conversation somewhat lost in the dull thumping beat of the dance music outside and slightly staticky and frenetic energy of the music playing at a low volume in Mary’s headphones. _Decent_ , the roommate thinks to himself, side eyeing the two, all smeared eyeliner and torn denim and teased hair. _Too bad Mary can’t even see them._

“Alright, so!” The woman chirps, clapping her hands once in excitement and holding them clasped against her chest. The sudden, sharp sound startles Mary, if the sudden change in posture means anything, and the roommate finds himself wanting to go... do something. Pet his hair, run a hand along his back. He’s too nice for this shit, honestly. 

Crouching down to Mary’s level once again, the woman plucks the shitty hot pink knockoff MP3 player off the ground from where it lay on the linoleum beside his leg. She smiles down at Mary. 

“And what do we say when our new friends are finished with you?” 

Even through the blindfold, she can feel Mary glaring daggers in her direction. This had been one of her hard requirements, something he balked about since he didn’t necessarily _enjoy it,_ but it’s not like she’d force him to do it if push came to shove. 

“... _Thank you_ ,” he spits, turning his head slightly away from the sound of her voice. Shit. His breath is already shaking, and he’s blushing from the tips of his ears down his chest. She hums, running her nails over his chest through his shirt to bring his full attention back to her.

“Ready?”

Mary swallows, nods, and moans his approval as she grinds her palm against the base of his dick, already beginning to fill out in his jeans. She slowly turns up the volume on the MP3 player, locking it before setting it back down.

* * *

Not even half an hour has gone by and the air in the club bathroom is thick with the scent of sweat and cum, heat and stagnant air making it seem even more claustrophobic than when they started. Mary’s hips thrust almost of their own volition up to meet those of the redheaded woman bearing down on him, bouncing in his lap with her hands braced in front of her on the ground between Mary’s spread legs. He already has cum splattered across his chest and face, most of it catching on his cheeks and dripping from his lips, but if anything, it only spurs on the large, older man fucking into his mouth, along with the mingling desperate noises of Mary and the other woman. Blindly, he tries to reach around to her front but she’s leaning too far forward for him to figure out where he’s meant to put his trembling hands. Keening around the cock shoved down his throat, he instead grips the soft flesh of her thigh, hand shaking and fingers twitching with the desperate need to touch. She guides one of his hands closer so that Mary can finally work the rough pads of his fingers over her clit, her elbow buckling slightly at the sudden rough — but very much welcome — treatment.

The woman from across the hall pointedly keeps her eyes on Mary for any sign of discomfort or distress from where she’s leaning against the furthest sink, while the roommate focuses instead on the door, sneaking only occasional peeks when the, um, visitors? Patrons? Make a particularly salacious noise at Mary’s ministrations. Honestly, he’s only here because Mary asked him to be. 

“ _I really like that chick, right, and I guess I trust her a whole lot, but sometimes you need some extra backup, y’ get me_?” is what he was told while Mary and the woman figured out the finer details of their gameplan at his coffee table. The roommate had only belatedly realized that Mary, in his typical noncommittal and roundabout way, meant extra emotional comfort and safety by looking out for him while in such a vulnerable position. He isn’t sure what to think about that. That’s a train of thought for his more level headed future self. He needs to focus on the here and now, which just happens to involve watching the guy who broke into his house one night eight months ago to eat all his cold leftover spaghetti get fucked every which way by whoever happened to wander into the bathroom of an industrial dance club. With each new participant, the woman draws another tally mark on the mirror with a red sharpie, as per Mary’s request. 

Cool. Great. Just a normal Friday night.

He’s torn from his internal monologue at a high, squeaking moan escaping the woman who’d been fucking herself on Mary’s dick for the better part of 20 minutes as she falls back against his chest. She rolls her hips against him for another moment; her, twitching from aftershocks, and him, twitching with the beginnings of overstimulation. The redheaded woman slides off of him with a hiss, Mary grunting in disappointment at the loss of feeling, but still pulls off to manage a flat, sarcastic “thank you”, even despite the way it makes him burn with a vague sense of shame. The roommate never knew it was possible to make such a polite statement sound so much like “go fuck yourself”. She laughs a little at the way his face flushes an even deeper crimson when he says it, and stands on shaking legs to pull her leggings back up, tossing the used, but still empty, condom into the wastebasket. 

The woman from across the hall spares Mary an aside glance, just to check on him while his mouth is still being used, taking note of the tall, nervous looking blonde currently guiding Mary’s hand up her skirt. She makes pointed eye contact with the roommate, gesturing with two fingers for him to keep an eye out, before turning her attention back to the redhead. 

“Look at you,” she says, smirking at the redhead, who then huffs out a laugh. “Poor thing, he didn’t even get to cum.” 

“Not my problem. He had his chance,” the redhead says matter of factly, washing away the beads of sweat on her brow and attempting to tame her frizzing hair. “Done this before?” 

“Not together, no.” 

The woman across the hall looks down at Mary, kicking lightly at his outer thigh with the toe of her shoe. “Filthy little thing, isn’t he?”

The roommate mentally filters out their conversation, focusing intently on Mary, waiting for any kind of safety signal as Mary unceremoniously pulls the blonde’s panties down her thighs. The older man seems to be getting close, grabbing Mary by the hair with both hands to roughly fuck his mouth, wrenching nasally, desperate noises from him each time he slides fully inside. Mercifully, he lets Mary off the first time he gags, gasping for air and coughing wetly. Mary keeps one hand gripping the blonde’s thigh to ground himself, using the other to pound twice on the wall, still coughing. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” he finally chokes out. “ _Oklahoma!_ ”

The older man and the blonde both back off, deferring instead to the roommate and the woman from across the hall, who steps in and kneels down in front of Mary while he catches his breath. She moves one side of the headphones off of his ear as the roommate stands hesitantly nearby, ready to usher the others out of the bathroom if need be. 

“Had enough? You wanna stop?” She asks, voice quiet, sounding somewhat concerned. 

Mary heaves in a breath again, seemingly over his coughing fit for now. He shakes his head. 

“ _Fuck no._ I hate this song,” he says, voice wrecked and hoarse from the abuse his throat’s taken. With the lack of moaning and constant wet noises, the slow, melodic drone is audible through the free headphone. Both the roommate's and the woman’s shoulders drop all tension immediately. 

“What? Really?” The roommate asks, incredulously.

“ _Yes, really_! His voice sucks in this one, you honestly think I wanna make people cum to th– ” 

The woman from across the hall shushes him with a little “fine, fine, fine,” punctuating it with a few gentle smacks to the cleanest side of his face for good measure. Despite himself, he leans in to chase the slight stinging feeling, cock twitching with interest. 

Distantly, the roommate notes yet another person, a washed up and burnt out looking old school punk, entering the bathroom, who, sensing the change in atmosphere, busies himself by rifling through the plastic zip pouch of various brands and sizes of condoms and lubricants that the woman from across the hall put together and placed neatly in the sink ahead of time. It's like the world's worst candy dish. Or best. Whatever. 

Unlocking the MP3 player, the roommate skips the song for him, even though there’s only a minute and thirty seconds left of it, landing instead on a title he vaguely recognizes as something Mary’s played around the apartment once or twice. Faster, heavier, with powerful drums and no shortage of graphic imagery. His gaze flicks up just in time to catch Mary licking his bottom lip before biting it with a soft laugh, the way he does on the rare occasion that he tries to suppress his manic, shark-like grinning. 

“Better, _princess_?” The roommate asks, despite already knowing the answer just by the sudden shift in body language, his rare mocking passive aggression going completely unnoticed.

Nodding, Mary releases his bottom lip from between his teeth. “Yeah,” the word comes out as a low sigh as the other headphone is repositioned over his ear, effectively blocking any more outside sound from making its way in. At the go-ahead, the burnout tosses a smallish bottle of lube down and grips the foil condom packet between his teeth to kneel between Mary’s legs, who kicks around a bit during the struggle of pulling those infuriatingly tight pants further down his thighs. 

Mary nearly screams when a cold, slippery hand wraps around his oversensitive cock, seemingly set on overwhelming him as fast as possible, alternating between rough, almost punishing strokes and gentle squeezing. It has him whining almost immediately – a strange, animal whimpering – and he cries out at slick fingers gently pressing against his ass, waiting for some sort of permission. 

“ _Ffffffuck_ ,” he gasps, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder in an attempt to smudge away the tears that continue to find their way past the hem of the blindfold. “Fuck, _fuck, fuck,_ please, I’m so close, make me cum–” 

His hand starts moving against the ever patient blonde with renewed fervor, sinking his first two fingers into her and working small circles over her clit with his thumb as best he can. His mouth falls lax, tongue lolling out with a high keen when the older man grabs him by the chin and plunges back into his throat. He moans around him, rolling his hips against the questioning fingers until they finally push inside. The louder he gets, the more forcefully they pump into him, he quickly learns, stretching and scissoring apart, the other hand never pausing on his dick. Mary squirms at the sensation of being fucked open while feeling so overworked and sensitive, the fingers pressing hard against his prostate with every thrust, leaving him unsure of whether he wants to get away or just let it happen.

Let himself be taken care of.

Let himself be used. 

It’s that thought that finally pushes him over the edge of that infuriating plateau, wiry muscles tensing. With each wave of his long awaited orgasm crashing over him, his hips buck involuntarily, eyes rolling back beneath the blindfold. Having his other senses occupied, everything feels just that much more intense. The endorphin rush combined with the mild disorientation makes him feel kinda like he’s about to black out, but, being familiar with his limits, he doesn’t worry too much about it and lets himself ride it out. But fuck him if he thought that he couldn’t feel even more overwhelmed than he already did, and _especially_ fuck him if he thought he’d ever felt this good before. He’s practically crying already.

The tension melts away from him with his release just as the tall blonde finally tips over that edge herself, throwing her head back as she ruts through her orgasm against Mary’s hand. Gingerly, she pulls away, petting through Mary’s hair as she catches her breath. 

He struggles his way out of the large man’s grasp for just a second, both to relax his aching jaw and to pant out a broken “thank you” before the blonde could have a chance to get away. He idly runs his hand over her hip in response to the surprisingly tender show of affection, while also discreetly trying to wipe his fingers off on her clothes. The woman from across the hall will have a conversation with him regarding that later. 

Awkwardly maneuvering himself so that his thighs are squeezing the burnout’s hips, Mary slumps bonelessly against the wall, the large man stepping forward so as not to lose contact _again_ when he’s already close. Taking the hint, the burnout tears open the condom packet with his teeth, quickly prepping himself before sliding all the way inside of that tight heat. The older man thrusts faster and harder into Mary’s throat, gagging him, working in tandem with the burnout fucking up into him from below. Finally, he cums down Mary’s throat with a groaned _that’s it, swallow it all, now,_ never once letting up on the tight grip he has on Mary’s hair. He has to swallow twice, three times to get all of it down, breathing hard through his nose.

When the man’s sure Mary really has swallowed it all, he finally releases him, and Mary can’t help but be a little disappointed that it’s over. His voice is completely wrecked, but at least he’s managed to get his bearings (for the most part) by the time he finds his words. 

“Thank you.” He licks his lips, red, wet, slightly swollen, and swallows again. The older man zips up and pats Mary on the head, huffing through his nose in amusement when he leans into the touch. “Thank you, _thank you, thankyouohgod_ , _fuck_!” His voice breaks when the burnout starts fucking hard into him, no longer hindered by Mary being trapped between another body. The woman from across the hall can’t stop the bubbly laugh that spills forth in time when she hears Mary’s babbling. 

The older man turns to her, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and breaking out in a smile. “A good boy, eh?” he asks in a strange, lilting accent and chuckles darkly. All she can do is nod, smiling at his retreating form from behind her hand. The roommate finds himself wishing that Mary could hear the pleasured sounds of the people using him, wishes that he could hear _himself_ right now. He sounds like he’s going to break. Maybe he will, who knows. Fuck, they should have recorded this. _Next time,_ the roommate decides, _if he’s down for it._

The blonde, evidently not finished yet, begins muttering conspiratorially to the burnout, who at this point is sweating heavily, his face ruddy with exertion and hands gripping Mary’s thighs so tight that the skin under his fingers goes pale. ...Well. Paler. The roommate can’t help but feel a little uneasy, and speaks up for what feels like the first time in ages. 

“Hey, hey! No secrets!” 

They both turn to look at him. The blonde blushes and shuts her mouth so quickly that her teeth clack, so the burnout speaks up instead.

“We wanna flip him over. Cool?” 

The roommate glances over to the woman for just a second, before looking back at them. Much to Mary’s endless frustration, they’ve both completely stopped touching and fucking him while waiting for the approval of who they probably assume to be his _owners_ . Judging by Mary’s snarling face and his hands repeatedly relaxing and curling back into fists against his thighs, he’s about four seconds from ripping off his fucking blindfold and headphones to figure out where the constant barrage of stimulation went. _Poor thing_ , the roommate can’t help but snark to himself. He shrugs. 

“Go right ahead.” 

The burnout is immediately sliding out, making Mary growl, baring his teeth in the burnout’s general direction as the blonde pushes him onto all fours. Neither of them pay it any mind once the woman reassures them that he does that _all_ the time and they have signals in place if he has a problem with anything. The blonde shrugs off her jacket as the burnout kneels behind Mary, rutting against him a little before pouring out more lube from the now nearly empty small container onto his cock. The jacket is spread out in the linoleum in front of Mary, the blonde completely discarding her panties and making herself comfortable on her jacket in front of him after tossing a condom packet nearby. At that moment, the burnout shoves back into him, the force knocking Mary off his balance, only barely catching himself on his forearms. 

The blonde, apparently having watched Mary and the older man intently, tugs gently at his hair, guiding him between her legs. He groans gratefully, gripping one of her thighs in one hand, spreading her open with the other. The first lick is almost experimental, barely there, followed by a quick flick and curl of his tongue. The feeling of her grip tightening in his hair has him moaning and dragging the flat of his tongue across her clit. The angle sucks and he knows he’s gonna have a kink in his neck later, but he’s desperate for it and can feel her thigh twitch under his hand so who fucking cares. The burnout behind him thrusts faster, deeper, Mary’s breathing growing more labored by the second, if at all possible. Repositioning his hands on Mary’s hips, he starts pulling him back harshly to meet his thrusts, the resounding dull _smack_ of skin on skin sounding downright obscene. 

Slowly, and gentler than they thought Mary was even capable of, he pushes his middle finger into the blonde up to the second knuckle, crooking it slightly as she moans quietly. From where she’s standing, the woman from across the hall has a perfect view of the way Mary’s tongue flicks wickedly out, a small ember of envy and want beginning to burn away in the pit of her stomach. Canting her hips when he adds another finger, she tugs Mary closer still, his growling moans giving way to nothing but slick, lapping sounds and panting.

Catching the roommate’s eye, the woman from across the hall drags her gaze from his, over to Mary and back up again. She raises an eyebrow. They’d never fucked Mary _together_ before; up until about 45 minutes ago, that was still very much a hard boundary in the roommate’s mind. A little too awkward, too intimate. But God damn, if Mary didn’t make that arrangement look good. And really, who was he to still have reservations after tonight’s ordeal? He shrugs, paying no mind to her wry smile, choosing instead to cross his arms and lean against the tile wall. They’ll hash it out later.

“Pull my fucking hair,” Mary groans through gritted teeth, drawing their attention back to him. The arm supporting most of his weight trembling violently around the blonde’s thigh. She laces her fingers more securely through the shaggy, sweat dampened hair and _yanks_ , Mary’s head jerking to the side with a snarled hiss as he pistons his fingers faster into her, a crooked grin crossing his face before ducking back down. Switching from his rough pounding to shallower, quicker movements, the burnout behind him drags his nails up mary’s thigh, leaving angry red marks in their wake, slamming home one last time before going still. A deep, satisfied groan tears through the burnout’s throat, head falling back. Mary throws an exhausted “thank you” over his shoulder before he gets too distracted. After a good minute, Mary hisses at the strange empty feeling when the burnout finally pulls out.

Now that he’s sufficiently unoccupied, the blonde pulls insistently on Mary’s hair until he’s crawling his way up her body, openly whining in disappointment of being dragged from between her legs. The roommate inhales sharply through his nose at the sight of Mary sticking his wet fingers into his mouth, licking them clean before running a reverent hand over the inside of the blonde’s thigh. Mary only gets halfway up before he reaches the leash’s limit and chokes. The beam that the other end is tied around creaks in protest, which is slightly concerning, but the blonde instead scoots down to meet him halfway. The tautness of the leash is… worrying, at best, leaving Mary unable to lean down any further without putting pressure on his windpipe. 

Sitting obediently on his knees as the blonde rolls a condom onto him, his hips buck instinctually when she strokes him a few times in preparation. As if he needs it; he’s been hard as fucking steel for the better part of the night and he’s starting to feel a _little_ pent up over here. Before he can stop himself, the roommate steps in and guides Mary to scoot back just a little bit, at least until there’s enough slack in the leash for garotting to no longer be an issue. Can’t leave him to accidentally autoerotically asphyxiate himself. Not on his watch, no matter how into the idea the little degenerate may be. 

Being so quick to comply earns him a soft caress to the cheek with the back of the roommate’s knuckles. Most likely working off the assumption that he’s yet another stranger, Mary catches the roommate off guard by taking his first two digits into his mouth. _Don’t you get tired?_ As much as he’d love to indulge, it just wasn’t on the table tonight, not when he’s meant to be looking out for his uninvited guest, and _especially_ not when their arrangement said absolutely nothing about Mary even wanting them to fuck him. Before resuming his position at the wall, the roommate takes his fingers back, wiping the spit from them against Mary’s lips and chin, instead using his thumbs to rub away the still damp tear streaks down Mary’s seemingly perpetually dirty face. He holds Mary’s face in his hands for a moment, taking in the sight of him as his eyebrows raise in confusion at the gentle touch. God, he looks good all fucked up. 

Hooking her ankles at the small of his back, Mary topples forward and away from the roommate’s grasp with a soft _oof,_ catching himself on his hands, planted firmly on either side of the blonde’s torso. A quivering moan finds its way past his lips when she reaches down and guides him inside of her, tentatively rocking his hips when her hand falls away. He’s already worrying at his bottom lip with a pointed canine and he isn’t even halfway inside of her yet, slowly inching deeper and deeper with each movement. 

Throwing her head back, eyes shut tight, the blonde squeezes his waist between her thighs, urging him to get on with it. The roommate gets the feeling that it’s less out of concern for her and more from the ache of overstimulation. Having had enough of Mary’s sudden reservation, she digs her long, perfectly manicured nails into his biceps, dragging them down to his forearms. His hips jerk forward, bottoming out with a long, rugged growl. 

“Finally,” the blonde whispers, a coy smile playing on her lips. Mary’s voice catches on his ragged breathing each time his hips make contact, jostling the blonde slightly with the force behind them. From her post, leaning casually against the sink, the woman from across the hall clears her throat, legs crossing a little tighter. _Fuck_ , the sounds that come out of that boy’s mouth. Sitting upright once again, Mary grips the blonde’s outer thighs, pulling her up into his lap. He grinds his hips in small circles, tipping his head back and stifling a low, heated noise by biting his lips again. The roommate idly wonders where this attempt at volume control goes when they’re in the apartment. 

A series of staccato moans find their way out of the blonde when Mary fucks into her somehow even harder than before, more an arrogant display of power than anything else. It doesn’t even look all that pleasant anymore, but it still leaves the blonde grasping desperately at whatever part of him she can reach. Mary’s apparently too distracted with chasing his own rapidly approaching orgasm to help her along, so she runs a hand down her lower belly, middle finger resuming its frantic movements around her clit. 

The blonde’s ass and thighs are starting to turn a deep pink from the sharp snapping of Mary’s hips and the scrape of denim on sensitive skin. Leaving angry red crescent indents on Mary’s arm, her climax hits her with a scream, back arching and legs tightening impossibly around his waist. Once again knocked off balance, Mary manages to put a hand out to stop himself from crashing down on top of her. He growls in annoyance, but quickly gets over it when he discovers that the new angle allows for him to shove deeper inside, drunk and dizzy from the high of being _so close_. Voice breaking, Mary manages a weak “thank you” before releasing a litany of “oh shit, fuck fuck fuck, oh my god, yes,” when she tightens around him, completely unaware of how absolutely debauched he sounds, through he can probably feel how hoarse and ragged his throat is getting. 

Sweat beads and drips off his hair and the tip of his nose, entire body shaking and muscles burning with exertion. _He’s pretty much done for,_ the roommate figures. Almost as if on cue, Mary bottoms out and, shockingly, goes completely silent at the first wave of releasing tension, mouth hanging open and brow furrowed. He pulls out half way and shoves back in, hard enough that the blonde actually scoots up a few inches on the floor, jacket and all. He finds his voice somewhere near the end of it, offering only something between a groan and a ragged, animal yell. He repeats the motion a few more times, just until the sensation starts to err on the side of too much.

The blonde sits up as best she can, shoving unceremoniously at Mary’s shoulders to get him away, the heat and proximity suddenly overpowering. Staggering a little when she retrieves her now soiled jacket from the ground, she attempts to make herself look presentable, adjusting her skirt to cover the friction marks on her thighs. She leers down at Mary, who at this point is completely wrecked, still trembling and twitching, chest heaving and shirt completely soaked through. 

Once her own shakiness subsides, the blonde drapes her jacket over her arm and strides out of the bathroom without sparing so much as another look toward the now thoroughly debased man slumped against the wall, door swinging shut behind her. The roommate checks the stopwatch app on his phone; two hours. New record, nice. Mary should be approaching the end of that playlist by now. Every so often, his body will jolt, as if shocked, voice catching high and broken on his every exhale. 

“Do you think we should call it a night?” The roommate asks, pocketing the phone after snapping a few photos. You know, for posterity. They stand staring at him, arms crossed, for what feels like a good couple minutes. Finally, the woman shrugs and agrees that he needs some rest, though Mary himself might fight her on that. Unlocking the MP3 player and lowering the volume, the roommate crouches down in front of Mary and slides the headphones down around his neck. 

“Hey,” Mary says between great lungfuls of air. “How’s it goin’?” 

The roommate smirks. 

“ _Hi, Mary_. Glad you’re still coherent. I’m gonna take the blindfold off, alright? Ready?”

He nods, keeping his eyes shut as the blindfold is undone and shoved into the plastic bag in the sink. The woman sets to getting Mary as straightened out as she possibly can, tossing away any used condoms, foil wrappers or tissues.

Curiously, the woman palms at Mary’s somehow still half-hard dick, quirking an eyebrow when he chokes on his spit at the sudden contact. “Still haven’t had enough, or what?” She asks when Mary shuts his eyes tight, turning his head away. The roommate looks up from where he’s coiling the headphone wire around the MP3. 

“Oh, he’s always like that.” 

She pauses the slow, gentle grind of her palm to look over her shoulder at him. 

“Really?”

“I don’t understand it either.”

“That’s fucked up.” 

“Yeah, it’s crazy. This one time–” 

Their attention snaps back to Mary when he huffs breathlessly, almost a laugh. 

“Alright, cool, cool, great, so if you two are done talking, I’m fucking hungry and I feel like I’m gonna pass out. Can we get moving, already?” 

They’re not exactly sure _how_ Mary’s gonna manage walking back to the car when he’s still shaking like a leaf, but at least the ride home might give him enough time to recuperate before they have to climb up all those stairs to ~~their~~ the roommate’s apartment. Fuck. Alright. At least there’s probably enough shit in the fridge to make a decent meal; Mary’s typical cheap beer and cigarettes are _not_ going to cut it tonight. The woman gets back to work at wiping the cum off of Mary’s skin with the scratchy brown paper towels, fishing a small packet of kleenex out of her bag for more sensitive areas. Mary’s pretty much useless at this point – not that he’s ever really bothered to help with the cleanup process before, but in his exhausted state, it’s even harder to get him looking somewhat decent. At least he doesn’t look as questionable as he usually does by the time they usher him up off the ground. 

He gets the woman’s attention with a hand on her arm before they walk out, muttering a vague “wait, the, uh…” before making a writing motion with his hand. It takes her a second, before it clicks in her mind and she points to a small collection of red tally marks on the wall, hardly noticeable amongst all the other graffiti unless you knew what to look for. He hums. 

“Draw them on me next time.” 

The roommate’s brain short circuits, his mouth moving before his mind can catch up with it. 

“ _Next time_?”

Mary nods. “Uh-huh. Right here,” he murmurs, running his hand over the roommate’s sternum. He leans in close, way too close, enough that the roommate can feel his lips ghosting over the shell of his ear and whispers, “just kidding.” The roommate chokes on his own spit, Mary erupting into a cackle. 

“God damn, lighten up, man,” Mary says, with a light swat to the lower back as he continues coughing. 

* * *

Upon reaching their floor, they decide to stop by the woman’s apartment first. Mostly to give Mary a rest, having had to climb four flights of stairs, his overworked muscles no doubt burning in protest, but also just to give her a chance to put her things away before checking in one last time with Mary. 

She rummages around in her bedroom, items clinking and drawers closing, as the roommate and Mary sit on the couch. Well, the roommate sits on the couch, and Mary half-sits, half-drapes himself across his lap. Having changed into a t shirt and pair of sweatpants while she was in her room, she wordlessly crosses through the living room into her kitchen. Mary perks up at the sound of the refrigerator opening. Jeez. If it isn’t one thing, it’s another. His shoulders droop and he pouts a little when all she gives him is a chilled water bottle. 

“Fuck off back to your own place if you’re looking for food,” she says, lacking any venom. The roommate bites back his urge to bring up the fact that it isn’t “their” place since, according to the lease, Mary isn’t even supposed to be there at all. “That wasn’t part of the deal.” 

They all know that if Mary actually needed it, she might be inclined to take care of him, but she’s right; Mary typically refuses any and all offered methods of aftercare past getting cleaned up unless they’re a requirement from any other parties. She’d attempted explaining that maybe, just maybe, subdrop was a thing he should care about, especially considering the fact that he rarely actually takes on a fully submissive role. She even showed him some informative forum stickies on the topic, only for him to get distracted by the poorly photoshopped ads at the top of the page. In the end, it’s no skin off her back. Keeping water in her car and fridge and letting him sleep in the back seat hardly even counts in her book. 

“How was it? About what you were expecting?” 

Mary falls back onto the decorative cushions, throwing his legs over the roommate’s lap and the arm of the couch. He’s silent for a long moment, staring at the ceiling. There’s an awkward, horrible silence as the two consider the fact that maybe it was too much and he didn’t like it, when Mary finally speaks up. 

“Kinda wish someone pinned me against the wall while they fucked me, but what the fuck ever, I guess.” 

Despite his better judgement, the roommate allows himself to smile. 

“Are you sure you’d have been able to handle that? Didn’t you start crying?” 

At that, Mary sits up a little to look at him, but doesn’t bother to remove himself from the roommate’s personal space. 

“Fuck off! You don’t even know the meaning of the word “crying”, asshole, you wait until–” 

The woman drags her hands down her face, trying her damndest to block out their little pretend argument. Well, it was probably pretend on the roommate’s end, she’ll give him that much. Mary, however, seems genuinely outraged at the assumption that he wouldn’t be able to handle something, the only thing holding him back from a full on confrontation is exhaustion and soreness. An exasperated sigh does escape from her though when she notices Mary’s hand inching down his chest toward his crotch when the roommate’s voice goes quiet, a whispered “ _trapping you against the wall and filling you up”_ just barely audible. A crooked grin spreads across Mary’s face, green irises hardly visible with how blown his pupils are.

“Oh! My God! Are you kidding me?” She says, clapping her hands on each syllable. “I have work in the morning! I can _not_ have you two getting horny in my living room after all that shit!” 

The roommate laughs, shoving Mary’s legs off of him and standing. 

“We’d better leave, in that case. I’ve tried to wear this fucker out before and it just doesn’t happen.” 

“Just one of my many charms,” Mary states from where he’s still half hanging off the couch, refusing to budge when the roommate kicks at him a little. 

“Let’s go. You need a shower.” 

Groaning, he forces himself to his feet, a few joints popping in the process. The roommate makes a mental note to find something for him to rest his knees on next time he’ll be kneeling for extended periods of time. 

The woman shoves both men out her front door, talking over their conversation about whether Mary needs company in the shower with “ _okay, you two deal with that, see you later!_ ”, turning the deadbolt with a huff. Exhausted, she flops back onto her couch, kicking her feet up onto the coffee table. She can still sort of hear their arguing from down the hall, and she’s _positive_ she’ll be hearing a lot more from them in the middle of the night, but for now she lets herself enjoy the silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest oneshot I've ever written in my short, short little smut writing career.  
> I cannot believe I got through this fucking thing in a matter of a few days but I was gonna make it through this fic if it killed me.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr @ pornographicnightmareparty if you enjoyed this behemoth.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary’s voice startles him at first, having been sitting in relative silence save for the tinny music blaring from his phones speakers and the gentle sloshing of bathwater. He looks over at Mary from the corner of his eye to see him resting his head on folded arms on the edge of the tub. He says nothing about the rivulets of water dripping onto the tile that Mary definitely won’t bother to wipe up.

“So, uh,” he starts, and then stops. A few seconds pass by. Then a few more.

The roommate turns to fully face him, only to be met with wide green eyes staring into his soul from behind a shaggy mess of dripping black hair. He might be blushing? But it also might be from the heat and steam filling the tiny room.

“Yes?”

Mary sinks down just the smallest amount. He looks away, focusing on the upper corner of the room. His voice is halting when he finally speaks again.

“You didn’t. Have to, like. Actually show up. And stick around. You could have just left you know if you didn’t want to be there.” He sinks even lower. “That was cool of you.”

He’s trying hard to keep his mask of aloofness in tact, his pride having already taken enough of a beating for one afternoon.

“Thhhhanks, I _guess._ ”

The roommate smiles and reaches over to run his fingers through Mary’s hair.

“Oh, Mary, _you act like you’ve never thanked anyone before_.”

At that, Mary sits up fully in the bath, knuckles going white where he grips the edge, face flushing and even deeper red.

“Wow! Okay! Hey, how’s about you go fuck yourself?”

The roommate laughs again, louder, as Mary’s blush somehow continues to deepen. He splashes a handful of water at him, just barely missing his phone.

“Mary! Watch out, asshole!”

“Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!”


End file.
